Character Description: Alliance Characters
by Chris Rudy
Summary: This is simply a description of all of my Alliance characters.


Lyoko Warriors

Christopher Schaeffer

Chelsea Jernigan

DJ Lee

Brady Naves

Jordan Starks

Jacob Pair

* * *

Cortex Ninjas

Alice

James

Raven

Angel

Matt

Tina

Jon

Kat

Tom

Marcus

* * *

 **Christopher Schaeffer**

Age: 15

Eye color: Emerald green

Hair color: Blood red in a style like his twin sister, Aelita's

Earth clothing: Red T-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes

Lyoko clothing: Red body suit identical to Aelita's, minus the skirt with a red lightning bolt braclet that allows him to fly

Lyoko weapons: Energy fields

Lyoko powers: Creativity

Info: Christopher Schaeffer is the younger twin brother of Aelita Scaheffer. He was born five minutes after she was. One Christmas, his mother, Anthea, gave him a necklace of a dragon holding a blue stone on a rubber chain. After his mother was taken, his father, Franz, took him and Aelita and the three of them moved into the Hermitage. Christopher and Aelita studied at home while Franz taught at Kadic Academy. When they were done with their homeschool for the day, they'd often play outside and ride their bikes together. One day, after coming home from bike riding and going to their rooms, the Men in Black arrived and Franz led his children to his laboratory, then took them to Lyoko with him. Some time after arriving, XANA separated Christopher from his family as the Supercomputer was shut down.

* * *

 **Chelsea Jernigan**

Age: 15

Eye color: Sapphire blue

Hair color: Blonde that reaches her shoulders

Earth clothing: Glasses, light blue tank top under a pink jacket, shorts, and boots

Info: Chelsea Jernigan is as smart as Jeremie Belpois. When she was looking for parts to build her miniature robots, she encountered the Supercomputer in a warehouse. She turned it on, and woke up Christopher Schaeffer. After that, she began trying to help rematerialize him and fight XANA with the help of a few friends.

* * *

 **DJ Lee**

Age: 15

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Earth clothing: Black leather jacket under a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes

Lyoko clothing: Gold and black samurai suit

Lyoko weapons: Saber

Lyoko powers: Super-sprint, Triplicate, Triangulate

Info: DJ Lee is a black belt in martial arts, and leads the team that goes to Lyoko when XANA attacks. He also is in love with Jordan Starks, but refuses to confess it.

* * *

 **Jordan Starks**

Age: 16

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown, reaches her shoulders

Earth clothing: Pink top, jean shorts, and tennis shoes

Lyoko clothing: Japanese geisha outfit

Lyoko weapons: Tessen fans

Lyoko powers: Telekinesis

Info: Jordan is usually the voice of reason on the team. Like DJ Lee, she is a black belt in martial arts. She also is in love with DJ, but won't confess.

* * *

 **Brady Naves**

Age: 15

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black, in a style identical to Odd Della-Robia's

Earth clothing: Green hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers

Lyoko clothing: Green cat costume

Lyoko weapons: Laser arrows

Lyoko powers: Future Flash

Info: Brady is the comedian of the team, but no one laughs at his jokes. There are times where he can be serious, though.

* * *

 **Jacob Pair**

Age: 15

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Red

Earth clothing: Black shirt, brown shorts and cowboy boots

Lyoko clothing: Silver and blue bodysuit

Lyoko weapons: Zweihander

Lyoko powers: Supersmoke

Info: Jacob is the serious member of the team. He does show a friendly side around his teammates.

* * *

 **Alice**

Age: 15

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Blonde, reaches her shoulder blades

Earth clothing: Red tank top, blue jeans, and boots

Cortex clothing: Red and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Alice is the daughter of Franz Hopper's former teammate, Tyron. She has an older twin brother named James. She is in love with Christopher Schaeffer and leads her team of Ninjas. At first, the Cortex Ninjas and Lyoko warriors were enemies, until they decided to work together to stop Tyron.

* * *

 **James**

Age: 15

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Blonde

Earth clothes: Blue shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers

Cortex clothing: Pink and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: James is the ten minute older brother of Alice and the eldest son of Tyron. He is the second in command of Alice's team and is also in love with Aelita Schaeffer.

* * *

 **Raven**

Age: 15

Eye color: Purple

Hair color: Brown, curled and reaches her shoulders

Earth clothing: Green tank top, jeans shorts, and boots

Cortex clothing: Green and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Raven is the tough girl of the Ninja team. She also has a crush on Brady Naves.

* * *

 **Angel**

Age: 15

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: Black with blue highlights, reaches her middle back

Earth clothing: Silver button up shirt, blue jeans, and boots

Cortex clothing: Silver and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Angel is the calmest on the Ninja team. She also has a crush on Jacob Pair.

* * *

 **Matt**

Age: 15

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Brown

Earth clothing: Yellow shirt, shorts, and sneakers

Cortex clothing: Gold and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Matt is the voice of reason to the Ninja team. He saved Ulrich Stern from being killed by one of Tyron's Ninjas. He is older than his twin brother, Tom, by seven minutes. He also has a crush on Tina.

* * *

 **Tina**

Age: 16

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: Blue, French braided that reaches her shoulders

Earth clothing: Pink shirt, short shorts, and boots

Cortex clothing: Maroon and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Tina is the oldest of the Ninjas. She is two years older than her sister, Kat. She also has a crush on Matt.

* * *

 **Tom**

Age: 15

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Blonde

Earth clothing: Red plaid shirt, cowboy hat, overalls, and cowboy boots

Cortex clothing: Purple and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Tom is the redneck of the Ninjas. He is seven minutes younger than his twin brother, Matt. He is also in love with Tina's younger sister, Kat.

* * *

 **Jon**

Age: 15

Eye color: Crimson

Hair color: Black

Earth clothing: White short-sleeved shirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes

Cortex clothing: White and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Jon is the most stubborn of the Ninjas. He is older than his twin brother, Marcus, by twelve minutes.

* * *

 **Kat**

Age: 14

Eye color: One green, one blue

Hair color: Red, tied in a ponytail

Earth clothing: Black tank top, short shorts, and sneakers

Cortex clothing: Blue and black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Kat is the youngest of the Ninjas She is two years younger than her older sister, Tina, and is in love with fellow Ninja, Tom. She also has Heterochromia, which means her eyes are different colors.

* * *

 **Marcus**

Age: 15

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Earth clothing: Blue shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers

Cortex clothing: All black Ninja bodysuit

Cortex weapons: Swords

Cortex powers: Superspeed and stealth

Info: Marcus is the hardheaded member of the Ninjas. He is twelve minutes younger than his twin brother, Jon.

* * *

 **These are my characters from my Code: Alliance stories.**


End file.
